sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CullenStantonRutherford
'RULES of my Talk Page' #Respect me, my art lest you just wanna just and give me some pointers and those that type here #Do not have a arguement on my talk page, go do it to each others talk page please #If you don't wanna talk to me... Then don't :3 Simple #I do not take requests, so no asking please. #Annnd Follow the Wiki Rules! Ta Da, not to hard ^w^ Welcome Once again sorry if Ophelia sort of was offensive to you. ^^' Oh, and if you guys wanted a pessimistic 'Simon Cowell' like reviewer perhaps I can help? I give honest commentary, and I'm a tough nut to please. However I won't rant on people for the sake of the show. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:59, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Also both of her sons are funny as well, Grief started off as a COD kid parody in his younger days. Sure, I'll ask him. However I don't know if I can be on all the time.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:10, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll ask him. Maybe one time you guys can do Cyrus or Baila, both are my two homosexual characters.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:16, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Also to clear up confusion, Cyrus is 24 in the New Order Era when Ophelia is in her 40's, he's about 3-9in the current era. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:20, August 9, 2016 (UTC) _________________________________________ ...Can't have a cup of stupid with out the idiot biscuits! And don't forget, we have some ignorance to spread on that bun for ya, if you want it! :D Silverknight01 (talk) 19:26, November 2, 2016 (UTC) At the risk of sounding corny, Virus approves of the top X{D Also, I really like Lavo. She kinda reminds me of Wander Over Yander's Lord Dominator. (In a good way! I love the show owo) Probably just gonna hop on your Devaintart heheheh. She's super cute. Silverknight01 (talk) 01:29, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Why thank you. I'm here all week, Ladies and Gentlemen xD Silverknight01 (talk) 21:16, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Guuuurl. I'm seriously loving your art style xD Good glory. Bless you and your talent Silverknight01 (talk) 22:31, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, gal! Quick question. Could you possibly clip to me the png file for Lavo? I attempted to get on DevaintArt earlier, but my computer is glitching out and dosen't wanna xD Silverknight01 (talk) 21:57, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Random questions.. Do you have a fursona? Does Bismarck have a fursona? NOT for nefarious purposes here.. maybe Silverknight01 (talk) 03:02, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Cullan haaaaalp. I can't find the little human pictures you were refering to back when I inquired about your fursona x'D Jeez I hope this dosen't sound creepy Silverknight01 (talk) 01:01, December 14, 2016 (UTC) a small question So... um... I read your page, and I saw it say "Boyfriend- TheBismarck" If it's what I'm thinking it is, let me just say I'm sorry in defense, because the profile pic made me think of you as a guy. Am I right or wrong? nvm... i read some more, and it said you were male... forget i did this. Well forgive me for being wrong then. I'll pretend I have never seen it and move on as normal. BY THE POWER OF IMPATIENCE! Just a reminder about Zon'Planos. Normally I don't give out remidners on peoples' talk pages but there's been a vast lacking of replies on some roleplays post Christmas for some reason (not from just you mind you) and you're basically at the end of the roleplay anyway so I didn't want to make it drag on so that you could move on and not have to worry about it anymore. Trisell Chronos 02:32, December 29, 2016 (UTC)